1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to predistortion linearized amplifier systems and related methods. More particularly, the invention is directed to adaptive predistortion systems and methods for transmitters having widely spaced carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
RF transmitters employ power amplifiers which often exhibit undesirable nonlinear gain. When RF transmitters transmit several carrier signals occupying different channels, intermodulation distortion between the carriers spreads the distortion over a large bandwidth.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the intermodulation distortion for transmitters having several carriers.